


In my imagination

by Second_to_none



Series: OSHA regulated domination [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, It's implied I guess, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, but not really, but with the eyes closed, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_to_none/pseuds/Second_to_none
Summary: "I...I kinda have a crush on Tommy too."Benrey whips around to look at him, a wide smile on his face.“Oh yeah?! You crushing on best boy Tommy too? Man you really do have impeccable taste in dudes.”Gordon likes Tommy and so does Benrey who decides to help Gordon come to terms with his feelings with a bit of dirty talk and alien fuckery.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Series: OSHA regulated domination [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016860
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	In my imagination

It’s a quiet night in the Freeman household. Benrey had insisted on take-out and Gordon, not being able to resist his boyfriend’s puppy dog eyes, had relented. Now they sit on the couch in the living room, comfortably full, leaning against each other as they scroll on each of their phones. 

"Man, I had the biggest crush on Tommy when I was younger!" 

Gordon turns to look at Benrey, eyes wide and a blush creeping up on his face. Benrey doesn’t seem to notice and just blabbers on.

"Yeah he was like, really, _really_ nice to me back in Black Mesa. They didn’t let me out as much in the beginning, it was kinda un-epic. But Tommy came and visited me all the time, brought me a tv and an N64. He destroyed me in smash. Seduced me with his mad gamer skills!"

Gordon just nods, trying to ignore the sad parts of Benrey’s backstory (they’ve already had that talk) and instead focuses on what he had said about Tommy. The relief he feels at Benrey’s confession is immense and before he can stop himself he blurt outs:

"I...I kinda have a crush on Tommy too." 

Benrey whips around to look at him, a wide smile on his face.

“Oh yeah?! You crushing on best boy Tommy too? Man you really do have impeccable taste in dudes.”

Gordon barks out a laugh and shoves at him playfully.

“Nice self compliment there Benrey, don’t think I didn't notice.”

Benrey ignores the jab and keeps on talking.

“So what’s your favourite thing about him?”

Gordons blush starts to creep back on his face and he averts his eyes a bit, trying to think of something to say.

“C’mon dude, no shame here. Time to talk about our boy crushes.”

“It’s the same boy Benrey.” Gordon laughs. “I think...I really like the way he talks, it’s always so genuine. And he’s just so cute when he gets excited.”

“Fuck yeah to all that. His butt’s really nice too.”

They spend some time sharing favorite things about Tommy. Gushing back and forth about his beautiful eyes, how smart and kind he is. The loyalty he displays towards his friends.

And then Benrey’s horny brain kicks in.

"Dude, he's so frikkin hot when he's angry you don’t even know!"

“What do you mean by angry? I’ve never seen him angry even once.”

Benrey raises an eyebrow at him.

“He pointed a gun at you MULTIPLE times.”

“He just has bad trigger discipline!”

But Benrey just goes into another tangent.

"So like one time in Black Mesa this asshole scientist dude was being a big mean. Yelling and shit because I didn't wanna do the test they had planned that day...just wanted to go to my room and play Mario Kart. Tommy hears this dude yelling and comes storming in and he just fucking lifts this guy, eyes all glowing and shit…and then he tosses him out the door. Got a major boner from seeing that!"

And yeah Gordon can kinda see the appeal of it. Soft spoken Tommy being all rough and forceful, protecting the ones he cares for and..uh, yeah- that actually turns him on quite a bit.

Of course Benrey notices this, he has a sixth sense, a horny radar if you will. A really awesome plan starts taking form in Benreys head, how to make Gordon a bit more comfortable with the idea of being attracted to Tommy.

"Oh no bro, you uh, got a lil hard there, got a lil gay thing for Tommy?"

“Dude I just said I had a crush on him, yeah I got a gay thing for Tommy!”

Benrey bits his lower lips and scootches a bit closer to Gordon, leaning into his side. 

"So like...if Tommy was here right now, what would you like him to do to ya?"

Gordon turns beet red at this, a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan as tries to gather his thoughts.

"I-I dunno...maybe have him...touch me?"

Benreys smile turns reeeaaally wide and he pushes up against Gordon to whisper:

"Close your eyes and keep talking."

And Gordon can’t hold back the moan this time. He leans back on the sofa, legs spread a bit wider and closes his eyes. A hand presses down on his crotch massaging him and fuck the friction feels so good.

"Alright big boy, Tommy is touching you, now what"

Gordon whines...suddenly imagining Tommy standing over him, long slender fingers rubbing him in just the right places.

"P-pants, off..."

"You hafta ask Tommy more nicely Gordo, pull out those please and thank yous."

"Please! T-tommy, I...please."

"Good boy." And Gordon almost swears that it's Tommy’s voice now, whispering into his ear.

The hands start working on his pants, pulling down the zipper and in his mind’s eye Tommy smiles down at him as he reveals Gordon’s glistening slit and hard cock.

Fingers slip between his folds, dragging up and down spreading the slick all over. They purposely avoid his dick though, making him rut up a bit only for a hand to grip his hip and hold him into place.

"What did we say about asking nicely?"

We. His imagination adds Benrey, standing beside them, watching him, watching them...watching how fucking turned on Gordon is for Tommy right now.

"P-please..."

"You gotta be more specific Mr. Freeman"

And oh that does things to him. He feels himself twitch at the words, his hand gripping the sofa in a vice grip. Thinking about Tommy's tall frame looming over him, protective piercing eyes staring down at him, a soft smile playing over his face.

"M-mouth? Yeah...please Tommy, need to feel your mouth on me."

His imaginary Tommy smiles wider, eyes watching him with a half lidded stare before he dips down between Gordons thighs, hot breath tickling his skin.

"See...h-how well rewarded you get when you’re polite Mr. Freeman"

And Gordon doesn't know if Benrey just does a very good Tommy impersonation or if he is just that deep into his fantasy but it doesn't matter because he can feel a tongue lapping at him now. All warm and wet as it slides up and lap against his hardened cock.

His hands find their way to Tommy’s head, gripping and combing through his soft hair as the tongue works its way lower, slipping into him.

And he really want to thrust into that feeling, or use his hands to grip and guide the head but he knows he's not allowed, Tommy has all the control here, not him, he just have to sit here and take what is given to him

The tongue reaches so deep inside him, curving and finding the exact right spot to make him shiver and moan.

"T-tommy...oh fuck...so good, you're so good...thankyouthankyouthankyou."

Then another pair of hands suddenly grips his shoulder, pushing him down further into the sofa and for a second he panics and almost opens his eyes.

"Calm down, s' only me" a hand softly stroking his face and keeping his eyes closed.

Oh right, this wouldn't be the first time Benrey has given himself extra limbs or mouths. He relaxes again, sinking into the sensation of two pairs of hands working on him.

And working on him they do. Slender fingers massaging his cock in slow circles, one hand pinching his nipple, a pair of fingers slipping into his mouth, forcing his moans to be all wet and guttural.

He's really losing it by now, the mental image of two people he cares for so much giving him all this attention. Eyes on him, watching him twitch and fall apart at their ministration.

He tries to speak and the fingers temporarily slips off his tongue.

"Gonna...ugh...gonna cum...can I? Tommy please...can I cum?"

He swears he can feel Tommy smile against him, bright, shining eyes looking up at him from between his legs.

"O-of course Mr. Freeman, you've been so...so good for us."

The praise is what sends him over the edge, fingers back in his mouth and holding it open so that he can't hide or bite back a long drawn out moan. Hips twitching as the hands on his hips holds him steady.

He keeps his eyes closed as his body goes slack, not ready to release the fantasy just yet. And then a mouth meets his, tasting distinctly of his own release. He obediently opens up for the prodding tongue, sighing into the deepened kiss. Another mouth nuzzles into his neck, peppering it with small kisses and bites. Two pairs of arms moving to hold him so close, keeping him warm. Keeping him _safe_. 

"I love you." He's not really sure who he means, Benrey, Tommy or both of them...but there is so much love in him right now and he has to express it somehow.

When he finally opens his eyes Benrey sits on the sofa beside him, smile wide and eyes soft.

"So...you wanna ask Tommy out for a date or something?"

"Y-yeah I think I would like that.” Gordon reaches out and grips Benrey’s hand. “Thank you for all this. It means a lot to me.”

“Man I should be the one thanking you. Imma get myself two boyfriends!”

Gordon just chuckles and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up with this idea the other day and shared it on Discord and it got better! Might make this into a series if inspiration hits for more Frenreylatta. I AM a big sucker for Dommy I must say.


End file.
